


Batman

by Ferith12



Series: Partners [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, How Batman began
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did Batman begin?<br/>Batman began with two gunshots.<br/>And a ten-year-old kid left to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman

Batman was the creation of a ten-year-old kid who dreamed too much. Batman was the creation of a ten-year-old kid who was scared of every shadow and still managed to be far, far too brave. Batman was the creation of a ten-year-old kid who was far too wise and far too broken for his own good.

And so, Batman was a hero.

Because that’s what the creations of ten-year-old kids are like. Idealistic, improbable, perfect.

 

When did Batman begin?  Batman began with two gunshots.

Bang

Bang

And a ten-year-old kid left to cry.

A ten-year-old kid who channeled all his sadness, fear, and rage into the form of a dark, immovable guardian.

But Bruce Wayne wasn’t an ordinary ten-year-old. Bruce Wayne was a kid with ideas and ideals and philosophies. So when Bruce Wayne was scared and broken and so, so alone, he didn’t just create an imaginary friend. He created an ambition, a strategy, a mission. 

 

When did Batman begin?  Batman began when a sixteen-year-old boy ran away from home.

Batman began when that boy looked around him at the wide, wide world that was so big and strange and beyond him and did not think “What do I do? Where do I run? How do I survive?” but “What do I make myself? Where do I go to learn? How do I conquer?”. The answer to the first question was Batman. He spent the next five years answering the others.

 

When did Batman begin?

Batman began when twenty-one-year-old man came home after five years, no longer a boy, but still the kid who dreamed to much and was far, far too brave.

Batman began, and Gotham was never the same.


End file.
